


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by eltanin-malfoy (GammaDraconis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Canon Related, Easter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reconciliation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaDraconis/pseuds/eltanin-malfoy
Summary: And this time, somehow, he’d convinced them to say yes. They’d allowed him to stay at Hogwarts for that week off. Mother would send him treats, he’d said. It would all be just lovely. He’d told his parents he’d be absolutely safe. There wouldn’t be too many other interruptions around and they’d have loads of time to themselves. They definitely wouldn’t do anything they wouldn’t’ve approved of, or at least they wouldn’t let them catch wind of anything that they did do.But if the plan was so airtight, why was Y/N sitting all by herself so pensively on this rainy morning?orDraco's screwed up a little bit and realises it (almost) too late. Easter break is worse when you're all alone. Requested on my tumblr - eltanin-malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recs to listen to while you read: Void - The Neighbourhood, Brooklyn Baby - Lana Del Rey, The Night Comes Down (De Lane Lea Demo) - Queen

Y/N was looking out the window by her seat in the library, watching the rain pitter-patter down from the skies above. It was gloomy, yes, and the solitude made everything the slightest bit darker. She looked over at the parchment spread on the desk in front of her and the Transfiguration textbook beside it. Why did studying seem like the most difficult thing in the world to her while she was all by herself? It should be the opposite, shouldn’t it? She supposed having  _ some _ company would help. It was Easter and yet again, she was going to have to celebrate it with absolute strangers. Or as some might put it, the professors and the few other students who spent the holidays at Hogwarts instead of with family, at home. If they had one, that is.

She’d never been privy to homely affection much, or even just had access to a family in the first place. It had been years since she’d lost them and she spent little time dwelling over what was. It was something she’d just managed to get used to. The few months she was forced to spend at her orphanage were just tolerable and she couldn’t be more grateful to be given a space to live at Hogwarts while most of the students were away. But of course, it wasn’t much fun with no one familiar around.

She had thought this year would be different. This year she had someone she was more than friends with, an actual boyfriend. But of course, things with him were very much restricted. First of all, his parents were fiercely attached to him. There wasn’t a single holiday they’d allow him to spend at Hogwarts by himself or even with her! Sure, it was still contested what her blood status was, what with no one having an idea what upbringing her own parents had had. Neither of them had attended Hogwarts and all that they’d left her was a locket with her name in it, so they weren’t necessarily worth much either. Obviously, that didn’t help her case with the Malfoys. But at least Draco wasn’t that picky.

Okay, he had been a bit sceptical at times. He’d told her off more than once before over things which shouldn’t have mattered as much as they did to him. But he’d warmed up. Her blood status was.. ambiguous, after all. There was no reason why the two of them couldn’t pretend she was pureblooded. It wasn’t her fault. She knew his little game was bigoted, but she didn’t care very much about it either. Or at least she made it seem like she didn’t. She kept quiet when she had to and tried to tug at his strings in private, to try to figure out whether underneath that pale exterior he felt the same way he liked to say he did. But of course, all her efforts were futile. The boy was all boarded up from head to heart. The stance he’d been led to support was all he could see and the mask shielding him from the outside was on much too tight for her to get a look at him within. But she wasn’t one to complain.

Not when he was as generous as he was, buying her things she didn’t have the budget for at all. His parents knew about his expenditures. They knew he’d bought her simple blue dress robes and a bracelet with an eagle charm on it (reflective of her house, which again, wasn’t much too satisfying in their opinion). 

And this time, somehow, he’d convinced them to say yes. They’d allowed him to stay at Hogwarts for that week off. Mother would send him treats, he’d said. It would all be just lovely. He’d told his parents he’d be absolutely safe. There wouldn’t be too many other interruptions around and they’d have loads of time to themselves. They definitely wouldn’t do anything they wouldn’t’ve approved of, or at least they wouldn’t let them catch wind of anything that they did do. 

But if the plan was so airtight, why was Y/N sitting all by herself so pensively on this rainy morning? 

Well, to be incredibly brief, it was because Draco himself was far from perfect. He’d done what he knew she loathed him doing: ganged up on a first year with the rest of his chums and called him that  _ dirty _ , dirty word. And they’d had an awful spat, just the evening before the rest of the school was due to leave the castle. It had left her in tears and him with his face all purple. She’d bruised his ego by telling him off and he wasn’t one to back down so easily. 

As stubborn as he was, he wrote home that very evening, informing his parents that he’d be taking the train home the next day. It was as simple as that and he was gone, far away from her with not a word. She’d understood, obviously, she went looking for him and he didn’t show. She wasn’t as thick as he was. She’d never tell him but she spent a while feeling awfully guilty like she should have said nothing. But in her heart, she felt that maybe, just maybe, this was for the better. 

***

Draco was miles away by the time he realised it was him who was at fault. He felt that sudden sense of regret and wanted to turn back, but what could he do at this point? Pathetically admit to his parents that he’d argued with his girlfriend over something and that now he wants to apologise so he should get back?

He couldn’t really think of anything much better than that idea so that’s exactly what he told his mother. She seemed… sympathetic, and oddly enthused, but was convinced enough to coax her husband into helping him get back. He glared at the boy but did little more than offer him snide comments and advice about avoiding muggle-born sympathizers. He didn’t really pay much attention, to be honest. The side-along apparition was over before he knew it and after a quick exchange of goodbye’s, Draco was stumbling off towards the castle, trunk in hand. His long legs were only starting to become a problem now. Rather than offer him speed, he practically tripped over his own feet. 

And he forced his way through with Filch, the nutty old squib. The rain from the morning had pretty much stopped by this point. It was clear spring was on its way, what with the sunshine reflecting against the slight dew drops on the grass and the hint of daffodils and bluebells blossoming. Sweaters were still required, but everything seemed inviting. God, she’d really driven him soft, hadn’t she? He wouldn’t even have stopped to think twice about the scenery before her but now... He had to speed up or he’d just make everything all the much worse for himself. 

And,  _ oh _ ! Luck seemed to be working in his favour at the moment because there she was in the courtyard, strolling about and looking over at the budding blossoms. He called out her name and she looked back at him, eyes wide with... was it shock or surprise? There were muffled words from her which he didn’t interpret very well and she walked over to him. He managed out a desperate apology and pressed his hands together practically in prayer to her. 

She just shook her head, walking over and grabbing at his hands. “Draco, you dumb, dumb twit.” 

“Yes, Y/N, my lovely, lovely girlfriend?” 

“You’re lucky I love you and am ready to forgive you, Malfoy.”

“I’ll never do it again.”

“You’d better not.”

And then they pulled each other into a warm embrace and everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please do leave me any feedback you have, super appreciated, thanks :)


End file.
